Major Threat
Major Threat (birth name: Jeff) is a character that debuted in Season 2. He was once the most evil and powerful villain in another galaxy whose reputation was known throughout the universe and was feared by all. He was also Lord Hater's villainous hero and idol, and his reason for becoming evil. However after a chance encounter with "Tumbleweed", Major Threat learned the error of his ways and found peace and love, becoming a hippie who spreads harmony and brings out the best in others, just as Tumbleweed did for him. Personality He was once the most feared and evil ruler in the galaxy with a tyrannical and bloodthirsty disposition. When Tumbleweed came into his life, he despised the wanderer and tried to destroy him, but eventually Tumbleweed was able to break through Threat's cold exterior and find the goodness he had deep down, completely transforming Threat from a being of pure evil to a kind and caring peace lover. Threat has then dedicated his life to using his resources to improve the galaxy and undo the wrongs he has done, as well as convert his fellow villains to the side of good. However he may still use horrifying raw force in an attempt to sway villains like Hater into being good or stop them from doing evil and mean things, but never does anything too serious. Powers and Abilities Major Threat was quite possibly one of the most powerful villains in the Galaxy and outside of it, with powerful telekinetic abilities and control over gravity to the point where he can create mini-black holes, crush entire planets and even souls. His telekinetic abilities also allow him to control others like puppets and even manipulate technology. However since mellowing out, he no longer uses his powers, except for destroying weapons and tricking other villains into showing their good side. He also owns a massive space ship with a tractor beam. Relationships Tumbleweed Tumbleweed was once Threat's main nemesis whom he detested with a passion, but after a long time of having his plans foiled by him and chasing him around only to realize that all Tumbleweed wanted was his friendship, Threat realized that Tumbleweed was in fact his friend. Realizing that he grew fond of Tumbleweed, he learned that if he could learn to like someone there was no need to hate at all. Threat then dedicated his life to following Tumbleweed's example and doing good throughout the universe. Lord Hater Threat came to Hater's galaxy in hopes of converting him to good knowing that Hater was not a lost cause. Despite disliking Hater's abusive nature, he is shown to care about Hater in a strange fatherly manner and knows that there is good in him and hopes that Hater can one day see it as well. Hater once admired Threat and was his reason for becoming evil, but after finding out he was good, Hater became devastated. His Band Major Threat is part of an evil music band named "Ninety Ounce Nihilists", who were the most evil band in the universe. However, his band eventually were also converted to the side of good by either Threat or Tumbleweed and the band became a peaceful and hopeful band of hippies who play mellow and groovy music at coffee shops. Appearances *"The Good Bad Guy" *"The Legend" *"The Waste of Time" *"The End of the Galaxy" Gallery "The Good Bad Guy" S2e7b title card.png "The End of the Galaxy" Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h31m29s510.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h32m26s144.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h33m56s474.png Trivia *Despite no longer being a villain, he is still in the Galactic Villain Leaderboard in the dead last spot, a fact which he is proud of. *It is possible he was only briefly included in it due to his actions in "The Good Bad Guy". *In the Russian version he is called "Великий Хаос" (Velikiy Khaos), which translates to "Great Chaos". *When asked whether Major Threat when he was still evil, could beat Lord Dominator in a fight, Craig Mcracken responded with "Probably Not." References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Former villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Rulers Category:Heroes